Higomi L'eonheart
Higomi L'eonheart (Darth Renatus), formerly An'yagomi, Dark Lord of the Sith is a Human male, who currently rules over the New Sith Empire and New Dark Jedi Order, respectively. As a Jedi, Higomi has become a name of legend amongst the Stars for his activities in shaping the Galaxy and believed to be dead. Under his new identity, Darth Renatus has continued to reshape the Galaxy, following his own visions of the Future. It should also be known that Higomi's apparant aura of "technology destruction" continues on under his new persona, still possessing horrible luck for operating technology physically. Biography Early Life Born to Alexandra and William L'eonheart, Higomi was raised as an orphan on Correllia to keep him hidden and safe from the enemies of the blooming Triumvirate. Having an unnatural affinity to the Force Higomi spent his young life as an extremely successful pickpocket. So successful was he at this task that he one day managed to steal from a young, headstrong Jedi Knight. The Knight, by the name of Rena, recognized the child's abilities and took him on as an apprentice -- if only to hide her own embarassment at his success. Life as a Young Jedi Shortly after starting life amongst the Jedi the Council discovered Higomi's bloodline trait. Possessing a seeming endless supply of Force Energy, those with the Sight reffered to him as a "Fountain of Force". As if a tap stuck on open, Higomi's body was always allowing the Force to overflow from him. Taking a personal interest, many members of the Jedi Council assisted soon-to-be Master Rena in Higomi's training. Much like Rena, Higomi had a love for History. This love became an obsession and he soon aspired to become a Jedi Journeyman, travelling to all corners of the Galaxy collecting and compiling Holocrons. Also in this time, Higomi developed a strong friendship with Jedi Master Jaden. Together, the two aspired to develop a brand new saber form that could trump all others. Despite both their strengths, neither had the speed necessary to properly implement the form they had created. The resulting scars would be found upon Higomi's body for the rest of his life. Refusing to give in, Higomi spent every waking minute after the successful completion of his Trials in secluded training. One day his training was broken by his old Master, Rena. Offering her apprentice one last goodbye the pair, once Master and Apprentice, shared a moment so intimate it would change the two forever. Rena shortly after dissappeared during her mission, causing Higomi to degrade to an almost veangeful state. Blaming the Sith for his Master's dissappearance the Journeyman set out from the Temple one last time to hunt down and kill the Sith Council. Journeyman turned Assassin Higomi had nearly been successful in his mission, tracking the Sith Council to the uncharted world, Umbra. With the assistance of his training Higomi managed to defeat two Sith Lords before finding himself before the Dark Lord himself, Darth Viru. Unfortunately, rage clouding his judgement, Higomi did not account for the Sith Battlemaster, Demitri Maximov, and was swiftly defeated. Not being one to miss an opportunity Darth Viru took Higomi's crumpled form and wiped his mind, replacing it with a persona that would only be known as "the Operative". Little is known about Higomi's time as Darth Viru's right hand man, only that he worked in secret and trained directly under the Dark Lord. What Once Was Lost Can Always Be Found Fortunately for Higomi, he had subconciously partitioned his mind and was able to escape with the "death" of his Dark Master. Despite this, Higomi's mind was lost to himself and a shield of amnesia covered his gaze. Becoming a Bounty Hunter, Higomi's dorment abilities were particularly helpful to his tasks. Taking his last contract, though he did not know it, Higomi tracked the fugitive Samual L'eonheart to Correllia. Tracking his forgotten brother, Samual, to the Maximum Security Prison at Coronet, Higomi found himself involved in a deadly confrontation with the man who changed his life. After encountering Sith Lord Demitri Maximov, strange events started to occur at the Prison resulting in the destruction of the prison and the creation of a large Force Nexus. Surprisingly the two L'eonheart men survived the incident and uncovered their true potential in the Force. As a result of standing at the epicenter of the Nexus, Higomi's sight was lost, replaced with an extreme and unique form of Force Sight. The Force Chain re-ignited between the Brothers, Higomi found himself following Samual, if only to protect him as Higomi himself had no aspirations of leadership. It didn't take long for the pair and their companions to arrive upon the surface of Korriban, witnesses to the rebirth of Darth Viru. Seperated from the group, Higomi confronted Darth Viru alone. Not willing to speak of the encounter, Higomi emmerged victorious and promptly departed without the others. In his time of solitude, Higomi scoured the Galaxy for his lost Holocrons and equipment. In the process, Higomi's memory returned and he once more returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, just in time to assist their escape during the Bombing of Coruscant. The End of Everything Within the confines of Destiny's Reach Higomi once more took to solitude. With the unforseen attack on the Jedi, and the state of the Galaxy, Higomi entered a trance. Within this trance Higomi walked the flow of the Force, of which he does not speak of. At this time, emerging from Kamino with a deadly illness, Master Rena travelled to the new Jedi Temple to once more meet her now grown apprentice. Following the emotional reunion Master Rena drew her saber, forcing Higomi into combat. Knowing what he dare not speak she forced his hand, initiating Higomi's fall to the Dark Side with her death. A broken shell of a man, Higomi died that day as Rena's memories combined with his own, her last act and breath. Being reborn as Darth Renatus, he took his newfound apprentices and travelled to Korriban once more. Upon arrival, the group made short work of the Acolytes, already diminished due to their assault on Coruscant. With one last act of mercy, Renatus offered the opportunity of surrender to the Dark Council. Filled with arrogance, the Sith Lord Ryden defied Renatus' offer. Without so much as raising a finger Renatus broke the Sith Lord's mind, causing him to suffer such a horrifying display of Force Insanity that it caused his instant death, filled with endless torment. Reign of Darth Renatus Taking over the Sith Empire and Dark Jedi Order, Darth Renatus held the Galaxy in the palm of his hand. His goal, as it seemed, was to destroy the Galaxy and remake it in accordance with his own vision. As a last step, Renatus invited the top level personnel of his enemy to a "treaty signing" in which he planned to kill them all and end the war. His plan was altered with the arrival of his brother, now Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Not wishing to shed his brother's blood Darth Renatus signed the treaty... His final act as Higomi L'eonheart. Time of Peace -Current Story- Equipment Appearance Higomi is rather tall, standing 6'4". This height is accompanied by a fit frame of 217 lbs, mostly muscle. Due to the extent of his training, Higomi was granted an almost feral agility that seemed to ignore his weight. His apparel is rather simple, consisting of dark black robes, covered in belts and straps. The hood of his cloak is always raised, hiding his features. Despite this, his softly glowing eyes always manage to pierce the soul of all who meet his gaze. Beneath the hood lies strangely soft features, his medium-length, shaggy raven-black hair frames a cold, sharp face. His eyes, once grey possessing gold-starburst flakes at the centre of the iris, are now blind with an inner glow. His pale skin is a stark contrast to the ragged scars and burns that cover the majority of his body -- as much from his own training as encounters with the enemy. Weaponry Higomi's weaponry is rather unique. His twin-sabers, though most only know of one, possess seemingly opposing colour schemes, both possessing traits of Higomi and his brother Samual. These seperate sabers have the ability to link together and become a saber-staff when required, making Higomi a rather unpredictable opponent. Whilst once in the running to become Blademaster for the Jedi Order, Higomi rarely uses sabers. He practices a high level of telekinetic combat. Much like an electric eel, he can run a thin layer of Sith Lightning about his body like a second skin, adding to his reach and defense. On top of this, his hand-to-hand combat skills are superb, lending themselves to his ability to telekineticly extend his strikes and blocks Force Powers & Abilities Force Powers Higomi is a Master of all aspects of the Force, as well as it's more practical purposes. Due to his bloodline's "Fountain" effect, Higomi has adapted Force Valour into a passive ability, tapping into his constant flow of Force Energy. Under Darth Viru Higomi learned the abilities of the Mind. Despite his abilities with the Force itself, Higomi's abilities are often applied to his combatitive abilities and his love of Saber Combat. As a result of his varied experiences, Higomi's techniques are often unique and unexpected. Saber Style Trained in all forms of Saber Combat, Higomi favours his own self-developed form. He refers to the form as water erroding rock. No amount of energy is expended in combat as he refuses to defend. He merely dodges all coming attacks so that the opponent expends maximum energy whilst he conserves his own. The speed required is completely in-human, and he is the only known successful practitioner. The acrobatic nature of the form combines the use of the Force and physical skill to maintain close proximity to the opponent, not allowing them to step back and take a look at the situation. As a result, Higomi maintains a high level of stamina that allows him to face an almost unlimited amount of enemies while poking at his opponent's defenses. In the end, he wears out his opponent untill an opening appears, striking with critical aim. Ship Higomi uses a standard Z-95 headhunter he affectionately calls, "Clunker". This ship should be condemned, but for some reason it is the only piece of standard technology that does not malfunction in Higomi's presence. Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Dark Jedi Category:Sith Lords